


【CA】独立于世界的两人

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale barely changes his dress style after 19th century, Crowley is willing to be behind the times with him, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *临时起意的短打，我对天使的衣服自19世纪后就很少改动这点也蛮好奇的





	【CA】独立于世界的两人

阿茲拉斐尔在苏豪区定居并开张自己的书店的时候，他还不知道克罗里的号码。他们奔波在世界两头，写信都不知道地址，谁都没有联系。

人类的文明发展迅速，电影院迅速崛起，不过百多年这项科技已经将人类的视野带上了另一个阶段。古典的魔法王国、未来的钢铁都市，外星球上的奇遇与冒险，光怪陆离的世界映射在阿茲拉斐尔的红蓝3D眼镜上，让他惊讶地长大了嘴。

这里只有他不一样，穿着快百年前的衣服，说话里夹杂着已经被抛弃的上个世纪的词汇。他就像是眯了一个午觉，上午窗外一切还是暖阳、漂亮的乡村和野花，蜜蜂和雀鸟缓缓飞舞，醒来突然窗外卷过昏黄的沙尘，数架幽灵般的黑色轰炸机带着轰鸣的巨响犹如闪电般擦过他的窗户，狂风掀开了他的屋顶。他眨了眨眼睛，接着是从天而降的机械光球，向世界射出摧毁的红色光束。巨大的阴影落在他的头上，他抬头看去，一双铁人的大脚向他落去。轰隆！轰隆！

他转着圈匆忙抓个人问问情况，但人们聚在一起，说着时髦的俏皮话，听在他耳朵里像是密语。

阿茲拉斐尔小心翼翼地抱着爆米花，团坐在自己的位置上，看着巨屏的电影，像个过时许久的老年人一样心惊胆战，紧张地抓着椅子扶手。

他想找人抱怨，但惊觉克罗里并不在这。他往左看去，发现依偎在一起对着电影无聊打气哈欠的情侣。他往右看去，看见几个头拱在一起聊天的少年，哄笑着指责电影主角的弱鸡。

他拿起爆米花想用甜味麻痹自己，但他刚开始咀嚼，电影突然进入了煽情的段落。一片寂静，他的咀嚼声在自己的口腔传递进自己鼓膜，就显得异常得大声。

阿茲拉斐尔尴尬地也不知道要不要嚼下去，他愣在那，直到一点点抿化了爆米花并咽了下去。

明明以为克罗里会看这种混乱的电影，才在路过电影院的时候突然决定买了票。

结果不仅没见到克罗里，阿茲拉斐尔还觉得自己一直卡在过道里的腿越发难受。

不过说到底自己怎么就会突发奇想觉得克罗里就在电影院呢？蠢透了，他悻悻地想着。

看久了3D的阿茲拉斐尔的眼睛开始酸痛。他闭了闭眼睛，施了个奇迹。

他坐在自己创造的飞鸟与花香的田园的幻境中，找了个舒服的位置，就着暖阳开始打起盹来。

把世界的嘈杂隔绝在外。

在阿茲拉斐尔的梦境的远方有条游动的蛇。

蛇吐着信子，在一片田园植物里被遮挡了视线和气味，他找不到方向。

但他凭着感觉前行。

渐渐电影院的人们开始抱怨，有人在电影放了一半正在兴头上的时候走了进来，不紧不慢地，还十分嚣张地扭着腰踏上中间过道的台阶，挡住了人们的视线。

男人在漆黑的电影院里跨过众人，准确地坐到阿茲拉斐尔的身边，肩膀靠着肩膀，像是只不过出去上了个厕所的伴侣。天使的呼吸平稳，电影的光在可爱圆润的鼻头上投上微红。

男人瞧了瞧，轻轻揪住那里，引得阿茲拉斐尔动了动，吐出呓语。

已经没有人能听懂他过时的话语，除了男人。

他笑了笑，惬意地往后撑起脑袋，一个法术下自己的衣服也一下子回到了百年之前。

陪他在这个火箭般的世界中落后。

男人只是慢慢等着阿茲拉斐尔睁开眼睛，给他一个重逢的惊喜。

END


End file.
